Cikatro Vizago
Cikatro Vizago is a crime lord pirate in Star Wars Rebels and allies of the Ghost Crew. Television Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Vizago gave the Rebels the task of stealing a shipment of Imperial Blasters for some credits. Throughout a chase by the Empire and meeting Ezra who wanted to sell them on the black market, The Rebels were successful. After returning to Lothal, Kanan and Hera delivered the blasters to Vizago. Rather than paying them in full, Vizago offered the Rebels the location of some Wookiees slaves. The Rebels followed Vizago's directions to an Imperial Transport ship. However, the they were ambushed into a trap but managed to escape, initially believing Vizago tried to sell them out, but eventually decided the ambush wasn't his intentions. Star Wars Rebels In the episode "Droids in Distress", Vizago requested the Rebels' assistance to steal a shipment of illegal T-7 Ion Distruptors. After successfully stealing the guns, the crew returned to Vizago. However, before they could receive their payment, they were ambushed by the Empire, led by Agent Kallus. Not wanting to face the wrath of the Empire, Vizago left the Rebels for dead and without paying them. When Kanan was captured by the Imperials, going against Hera's orders, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb went to see Vizago in hopes of getting some Intel from him. At first Vizago refused to help them because their Rebellion had caught a lot of attention from the Empire which has made things more difficult for him. However, despite Sabine's protests, Ezra managed to get Vizago to change his mind by telling him about Kanan's Jedi identity and revealing his force-sensitive abilities. Convinced with what he had seen, Vizago brought Ezra aboard his ship for a private conversation. He revealed that since the Empire destroyed their communications tower, they no longer had long range communication and were now using droid carriers that took data from the city up to their communications ship in orbit. Data that could possibly help the Rebels find Kanan. Vizago then sent Ezra off, telling him that he would collect on his favor at a later date. In ''Brothers of the Broken Horn, about a year later, Vizago t's done neutralized and lock in the cell of his own ship by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka while he was delivered generators to Azmorigan. Before being knocked out, Vizago managed to send a distress signal that was picked up by Ezra and Chopper who then found Vizago to his surprise. The Devaronian then asked Ezra to get him out and get his ship and his generators back until Ezra corrected him on the fact that the generators are now his. Once out of the cell, Vizago used his droids to try to eliminate both Ezra and Hondo until the weequay fled with Vizago's money and generators. Furious at having lost a lot and even more exasperated after Ezra reminded him once again that it was his current generators, Vizago sent Ezra and Chopper back in a capsule after saying "I hate children". In ''The Occupation", barely three years later, the ghost crew contacted Vizago to take them to Lothal in exchange for Puffer Pig. Once on Lothal, a patrol boarded the Broken Horn for control and Vizago tried to gain time until the rebels used the Puffer Pig as a diversion. In "Crawler Commanders" As punishment for smuggling rebels aboard his ship, Vizago was sentenced to indentured servitude aboard the Mining Guild Crawler. Some time later, Vizago met Kanan who had come with his team to use the crawler's communication network. Vizago was slightly concerned that they did not come for him until the Trandoshan foreman arrived and attacked the Jedi. After the death of the foreman and the captain while narrowly escaping an Imperial patrol, Vizago took control of the crawler. He later helped Ezra during the taking over of Lothal.